


a skipping stone

by grumblegrumble



Category: Original Work
Genre: a god plays god, dream-like, fucking with reality, just a god having fun with world customization, lake., oh my god idk how to tag this, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblegrumble/pseuds/grumblegrumble
Summary: god messes with a man that just wanted to skip some stones in a lake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	a skipping stone

A skipping stone touches the water 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times, before its sinks. And then it's gone. You can't get that skipping stone back unless you jump in and look for it. But even then, you probably won't find it. 

You ask Poseidon to drain the lake to better find that skipping stone. He says no. But the lake is now drained and all's left is a hole in the ground. You're confused. But with no one around, you're face stays the same. No need wasting a reaction when no one's there to see it. 

You're confused because he said no. confused because the lake is gone. 

The skipping stone isn't there and neither is any other rock you’ve thrown in that lake. Now you're wondering if this is the right lake to begin with. 

And now it's gone. 

You ask Poseidon why the rocks aren't there and why he said no even if he complied. He doesn’t answer. He’s gone. With no birds there to sing, and no wind making the trees rustle, you sit silently. The grass is quick to grow. And the sun is quick to leave. 

Signs that there ever was a lake begin to fade, but you sit silently nonetheless. You sit, desperately trying to hear the water clash with itself and against the rocks. But there are no rocks. And there is no lake. 

You wonder if there ever was a lake that made your skipping stones disappear as fast as you threw them. If there ever was a god to listen to your wishes. If the sun was ever even there. 

You wonder if anything's real. If rocks really are lifeless. If the sun really is fire. If grass really does grow. 

You seem to never get bored. But you also didn’t notice when it became night. So, you get up from your spot on the ground and you say sorry to grass you had sat on. 

A skipping stone touches the water 1 time, before it sinks. And then it's gone. The water desperately clashes with itself and against rocks. There are rocks. And there is a lake. 

How you didn’t see it is unclear. and it seems the birds have come back to sing. And the wind has come to rustle the trees. You grab a skipping stone and throw it in the lake. 

A skipping stone touches the water 1, 2, 3 times, before it sinks. And then it's gone. You can't get that skipping stone back unless you jump in and look for it. But even then, you probably won't find it. 

Poseidon knows the question you're about to ask. He says no. But the grass has already grown over rocks and water. Muffling its sounds, scaring away the birds and making the wind go somewhere else instead. 

A skipping stone never touched the water but it does sink. And it's always been gone.

**Author's Note:**

> uuhhh- yea first work to b uploaded here- dont even know if ppl will see this or anything


End file.
